


Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat (But It's Nothing New)

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three absolutes in Jensen's life: Jared is his best friend, Jared is the sweetest smelling omega he's ever met, and Jared doesn't love him back. But the last one may not be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Like a Heart Needs a Beat (But It's Nothing New)

**Author's Note:**

> alpha!jensen and omega!jared is my jam, yo. also, best friends and mutual pining, hell yea. you can find all that here, in one fic!!
> 
> oh and in this particular a/b/o verse/fic/whatever, you only ~knot~ someone when you're trying to have babies so yeahhh. there's not ~knotting~ but there's some badly written smut :D
> 
> title from a onerepublic song, ayyy.
> 
> it's 3am so pls forgive any errors.

"Jay, you home?" Jensen calls out, only slightly stumbling into the house. He throws his keys onto what he hopes is the coffee table and breathes in deep, sobering up and cock hardening when he's hit with the overwhelming aroma of an unmated omega in heat. 

"Fuck," he swears, absently palming his cock through his jeans, trying to ease the ache. 

"Jay," he calls out again.

When he receives no answer, he scrambles for the stairs, desperate to see his omega best friend and make sure he's okay.

"Jay! Jared! You here, man?"

The smell is worse (better, so much better) upstairs, and Jensen stops abruptly at Jared's door where the smell is magnified and he leans his forehead against the door, trying to reclaim his senses.

"Jay? I'm coming in, alright?" he yells out, one last warning.

He opens the door and is met with the unexpected sight of Jared (bestfriendbestfriendhe'staken) laid out naked in bed, two fingers buried deep in his wet hole.

"Fuck," Jensen whispers.

God, this is every fantasy he's ever had come true.

His cock is hard, pressing against his zipper uncomfortably and he's hit with the smell of home, melancholy striking him right in the gut. It smells soft and sweet, the scent of cologne lingering in the air almost like an afterthought; it's Jared's scent, better than anything else in the world.

"Jared."

"Jen," Jared whines.

His fingers are twisting, trying to reach that aching spot deep inside that Jensen desperately wants to find with his cock.

Here, in this moment, Jensen can almost forget that he's head over heels for the one person he can never have and is almost eager to say "fuck it" and stuff Jared full. But the wiser part of Jensen holds him back.

Jared is too important.

"Jay, do you need me to call Jeff?" he asks through gritted teeth, trying hard to hold his breath, stay in control.

Jared lets out a sad little whine then, shaking his head back and forth, fast and insistent.

"C-cant," he cries.

"Why not?" Jensen persists.

"We broke up."

"W-what? When? Why?" He bites his tongue and holds back the bigger, more invasive questions like-- Why didn't you tell me, what happened, did he hurt you, I thought you two were the real deal--

"He wasn't you," Jared pants.

Jensen watches wide-eyed as Jared bites back a moan, three fingers buried deep now and absolutely glistening with how wet Jared is, his heat getting more intense by the second.

"He--he wasn't..." Jensen thinks he may faint.

If Jared is saying what he thinks he's saying...if he _means_ it. Just the thought is overwhelming, makes Jensen's heart race in his chest. 

Jared wants him back.

Jensen has wasted two years pining away, sleeping with any willing beta when he had this perfect omega at home, waiting for him--

He's hit with a memory from a few months ago, Jared walking in on him with a pretty dark-haired beta, recalls catching a glimpse of wide, wet eyes before Jared turned away and bolted from the room.

He remembers that not too long after that night, Jared finally accepted Jeffrey Dean Morgan's invitation to dinner. 

He vividly remembers the blood on his aching knuckles when he punched a wall after seeing Jared and Jeff exchanging heated kisses by the front door.

He'd just assumed that Jared had been playing hard to get with Jeff, that Jared was happy with the older alpha but now--

God, this makes sense and he wants so badly for it to be true.

For Jared to love him back.

"Jens--Alpha, please."

Hearing Jared moan his name, call him 'alpha'...it spurs him into action.

He surges towards the bed, the scent of his omega in heat too much to bear now that he knows he's allowed to touch, to taste.

Their first kiss isn't magical, lips and teeth colliding harshly but they quickly get it right; Jensen sucks Jared's bottom lip into his mouth, making him moan so pretty and their lips become softer. Harsh nips eventually become gentle licks and Jensen's hands caress Jared's body, taking him in like a man starved.

Long legs spread out, tan skin ready to be tasted and Jensen is ecstatic to learn that when he kisses Jared's navel, his sweet omega will giggle and give a full-body shiver, goosebumps rising on his soft skin.

Hearing Jared's laugh, even in the midst of his heat, makes him sure that this is meant to be.

He'll never love anyone the way he loves Jared.

Jared is it for him.

Jensen is so okay with that.

"Jen--" Jared whines, sensing that the alpha is getting lost in his own head. 

"'m here, baby. Gonna take care of you." He presses their lips together, being surprisingly sweet considering the situation.

"Hurts," Jared whimpers as he finally pulls his fingers free, an empty ache left behind. 

"I know, I know," Jensen shushes him. "I gotcha."

The empty feeling is quickly gone when Jensen fills him with two thick fingers, reaching for the spot inside that'll make him see stars.

"God, you're wet. You ever get this wet for anyone else?" 

Jared shakes his head, hair a tangled, sweat-damp mess and his bangs falling into his eyes. 

Jensen brushes them away with his free hand.

"N-no, I never--"

Jensen crooks his fingers just right and Jared moans, words forgotten as pleasure washes over him.

"You never what?" Jensen asks, lips tasting Jared's inner thigh. 

"I _never_...with _anyone_..."

What Jared is admitting hits Jensen like a freight train and he wonders what he ever did to deserve this.

Omegas are notorious for being monogamous, faithful; but Jensen just assumed--Jared's had more than a few alphas show their interest. He was with Jeff for quite a few months.

"I love you," Jensen blurts out, brain-to-mouth filter apparently broken.

Jared's eyes are suspiciously shiny. 

"I love you, too. So much." There's a short pause. "Can you fuck me now that we've got that settled?"

Jensen almost laughs, presses his fingers against that sweet spot again, and reaches down with his free hand to take his own pants off while Jared tries to wrestle his button up off. He finally gives up, rips it so the buttons pop off and go flying every which way.   


"That was my favorite shirt," Jensen groans. 

"You hated that shirt, only ever wear it when you forget to do laundry," Jared replies, hands running down Jensen's back to settle on his ass; thankfully Jensen's pants are down far enough and it feels perfect when Jared presses their hips together, erections rubbing against each other in the most satisfying way. 

Jensen's reply is lost on a moan as Jared reaches down and presses a fingertip to Jensen's leaking slit.

"F-fuck. God, babe, don't tease right now."

Jared mumbles an apology and reaches over to fumble around in the top drawer of the nightstand. He grabs a condom and hurriedly opens it up. As he puts the condom on Jensen, their eyes meet. 

Jensen melts a little bit when Jared gives a shy smile and says, "Come on, Jen. 'm ready."

"'kay."

Slowly sliding into Jared's welcoming heat feels like coming home; like Christmas morning; like fireworks on the Fourth of July. 

It feels right.

Jensen rolls his hips and Jared gasps, nails digging into Jensen's back.

They find a rhythm and go with it, headboard banging against the wall with the force of Jensen's thrusts and Jared's bottom lip is red from how hard he's biting down on it. 

It's perfect. 

"God, I'm gonna--" Jensen warns, feels the telltale tingling at the base of his spine, gets a hand around his knot to milk it. 

Jared's clenching around him, shooting white high up on their chests, panting and moaning like a porn star and Jensen loses it, sucks a mark into Jared's exposed neck to keep from screaming or spouting out love sonnets.

Jared presses a small, loving kiss to Jensen's shoulder and whispers, "Jen, can you get off me? I love you but you're kind of crushing me."

Jensen laughs and ducks down to press ticklish kisses to Jared's belly-button.

He feels his heart beat fast as he listens to Jared giggle and watches him try to squirm away.

He'll never love anyone as much as he loves Jared.

He's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved <33


End file.
